


Freakonomics in TBB

by Tendergingergirl



Series: Sherlock Book Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendergingergirl/pseuds/Tendergingergirl
Summary: December 19, 2016





	Freakonomics in TBB

  ** _…Could you solve a crime like Sherlock Holmes?_**

**Book #2**

**[Freakonomics](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffreakonomics.com%2Fbooks%2F&t=OTk0OGRjYWZmMDI4MjZjZjlkMmI4OThiOWZjNjM3MjUxNDA1ZThiMSx4UnFVZnd6Yw%3D%3D&b=t%3A_iL7nmQzVqG0R_canw9xJg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fempdreamtheory.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154656751409%2Ffreakonomics-tbb&m=1) ** _Which is more dangerous, a gun or a swimming pool? What do schoolteachers and sumo wrestlers have in common? Why do drug dealers still live with their moms? How much do parents really matter? How did the legalization of abortion affect the rate of violent crime?_  
These may not sound like typical questions for an economist to ask. But Steven D. Levitt is not a typical economist. He is a much-heralded scholar who studies the riddles of everyday life—from cheating and crime to sports and child-rearing—and whose conclusions turn the conventional wisdom on its head…Through forceful storytelling and wry insight, Levitt and Dubner show that economics is, at root, the study of incentives—how people get what they want, or need, especially when other people want or need the same thing. In Freakonomics, they explore the hidden side of … well, everything. The inner workings of a crack gang. The truth about real-estate agents. The myths of campaign finance. The telltale marks of a cheating schoolteacher. The secrets of the Ku Klux Klan.  
What unites all these stories is a belief that the modern world, despite a great deal of complexity and downright deceit, is not impenetrable, is not unknowable, and—if the right questions are asked—is even more intriguing than we think. All it takes is a new way of looking at things.”

**[freakonomics.com/observational-detectives](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffreakonomics.com%2F2009%2F08%2F19%2Fobservational-detectives%2F&t=MzA3MzlkZGNmYjNiMTg0YzNiMjk3MjViZTVkOTNkMDc3OWMwNjNlNCx4UnFVZnd6Yw%3D%3D&b=t%3A_iL7nmQzVqG0R_canw9xJg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fempdreamtheory.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154656751409%2Ffreakonomics-tbb&m=1)  ** 

_“Lisa Sanders, the diagnosis columnist for New York Times Magazine (and, I should disclose, my close friend), has just published a truly interesting book, Every Patient Tells A Story, on how good doctors go about making difficult diagnoses.”_

_“I recently had a chance to hear Lisa give a fancy lecture to Yale’s Sherlock Holmes Society. To a packed lecture hall, she argued that TV was experiencing a resurgence in what she called “observational detectives.” Shows like Lie to Me, Monk, and especially House featured sleuths who, like Sherlock Holmes, relied primarily on their powers of observation._  
Lisa knows of what she speaks when she comes to Gregory House, the brilliant but emotionally dysfunctional diagnostic detective, because she’s been a consultant on the show and her New York Times column was one of the inspirations for creating a show centered on trying to figure out what was causing a patient’s illness. I’m a big fan of the show, so Lisa blew my mind when she pointed out how directly the House character was based on Sherlock Holmes: both have names that sound like a domicile (Holmes/House); both are addicted to narcotics (cocaine/Vicodin) and both are sufficiently dyspeptic that they have only one friend (Watson/Wilson). In the opening episode of the show, House encounters a man whose skin is orange and in truly Holmsian fashion not only deduces the illness but predicts that the man’s wife is having an affair (because otherwise she would have noticed his new skin tone)…  
Indeed, in a world with so much observational detecting and observational comedy, it maybe shouldn’t come as a surprise that we are also seeing an uptick in “observational economics.” In many ways, Lisa’s fascination with abnormal medical conditions reminds me of Steve Levitt’s freakish economics. They are both observational detectives ferreting out the hidden side of everyday life.”

##          “[Could you solve a crime like Sherlock?”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.bbc.co.uk%2Fguides%2Fzcx2hv4&t=ZTllZWFmZTgxOWQxMjllZjc2MTIyZDEyNzhiZWU2ZGM4YjdlOGE0MSxuTVlhcXZhQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154703649876%2Ffreakonomics-tbb&m=1)

_**“The reasoner can produce an effect which seems remarkable to his neighbour, because the latter has missed the one little point which is the basis of the deduction.”** _

“So says Holmes in the short story The Adventure of the Crooked Man. But, despite his own claims to the contrary, Sherlock’s powers of deduction are anything but elementary…Making one connection might be easy enough but there’s a complex science to joining all the dots. Two sciences in fact, forensics and criminology, and Sherlock could be considered a pioneer of both.

**Mark meets the Deductionist!! (video at above link)**. Mark Gatiss meets Colin Cloud, an entertainer who has been compared to Sherlock because of his Holmesian deduction skills.

Fast emerging as a world leader in deduction, Colin Cloud explains the skills you need to think like Sherlock.

“ _ **‘You see, but you do not observe. The distinction is clear.’**_ These immortal words from A Scandal in Bohemia perfectly sum up the principal of deduction: don’t just look at what’s been presented to you, go beyond that and study the context too.

“Real deduction boils down to two things used in combination: your knowledge and sense of awareness. The more information you can gather, the more accurate your deductions are going to be.”

But how do you gather this information? What are the things that you can be picking up on?

_**“Pay attention. It’s all there, laid bare before you. All you have to do is tune in to it. What do you see? Smell? Hear? Now think a little deeper. What direction is that siren in the distance travelling in? What’s that song coming through the headphones of the person next to you on the Tube?** _

_“Look at someone, anyone. What can you infer? Do you notice marks, stains or foreign hairs on their clothes? What perfume are they wearing? Or do they smell of something else, like a particularly pungent foodstuff?_

_“If you embrace your senses your awareness will increase and, in time, you’ll know who people really are, what they feel and even what they’re thinking.”_   **I would meta that Mofftiss showed us these books ([the-multiverse-the-blind-banker](http://tendergingergirl.tumblr.com/post/154480998531/the-multiverse-the-blind-banker) ) to give us a road map; heavy hints of a mind-bending storyline, and also to learn more about the new world of Real-World deducing.**

  **Test your powers of perception and see how you stack up against Sherlock.** **The Sherlock Observation Game, created Season 2**

[http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/masterpiece/sherlock/observation.html](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.pbs.org%2Fwgbh%2Fmasterpiece%2Fsherlock%2Fobservation.html&t=OTljODQwMmRmY2ZkOTBlNTE2OGY0MGY0Zjc1YTRhMmEzZjM2MDc2NSxuTVlhcXZhQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154703649876%2Ffreakonomics-tbb&m=1)

We were being taught, with more than just Darren b.[@](http://.tumblr.com/)

[@teaandqueerbaiting](https://tmblr.co/mWiPiSsVnYDqCOawHzFhHrA) [@may-shepard](https://tmblr.co/mB1YcXdEOjQmC078VGvUPhA) @the-7-percent-solution @teapotsubtext

[The Sherlock Observation Game](https://tendergingergirl.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Sherlock-Observation-Game) [freakonomics](https://tendergingergirl.tumblr.com/tagged/freakonomics) [TBB](https://tendergingergirl.tumblr.com/tagged/TBB) [The Holy Grail of Clues](https://tendergingergirl.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Holy-Grail-of-Clues) [House](https://tendergingergirl.tumblr.com/tagged/House) [meta](https://tendergingergirl.tumblr.com/tagged/meta)

 

 

 

[keagan-ashleigh  
](http://keagan-ashleigh.tumblr.com/post/128664913656)

About TBB. This episode is very yellow.  
I’ll just put that here:[ color symbolism](http://keagan-ashleigh.tumblr.com/post/125460044866/colors-symbolism).

Yellow is commonly saw as the color of betrayal, anger and lies.  
On a johnlock level, what happens in this episode? Yes. John finds a girlfriend. When all the beginning shows - basically - Sherlock and John acting like a married couple - or at the very least like a couple. (No need to wonder how Irene got her idea, they almost always act like that, but I think it’s very obvious in the Blind Banker - besides the case, that’s what this episode is about, Sherlock and John dynamic as a couple, platonic or not, it works both ways).  
And also, Sherlock keeps hidding things from John (the fight at the beginning, the assassin in Soo Lin’s


End file.
